


A bit of Lightning for U

by Lizjames



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Who am I kidding I can’t even write sexy thoughts, im terrible at writing smut, no smut tho, overuse of the word beauty, sexy thoughts tho ?, sorry :), thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizjames/pseuds/Lizjames
Summary: It all hit Loki at once, and he had to close his eyes and take a few ragged breaths, as he attempted to regain his breath. However these efforts were fruitless because once Loki opened his eyes again, his breath was knocked out of him and he was once again swamped with overwhelming feelings. Loki could practically feel zaps of white hot lightning creeping up and down his spine, running along his arms and legs, reaching to his fingertips and toes.





	A bit of Lightning for U

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my dudesss, just FYI this is a scene of Thor ragnarok from Loki’s perspective.   
> So I’m suppose to be writing a different fic rn but I got distracted and am now writing this, while i should actually be doing school work but whatever !! So sorry if this is terrible, it’s going to be super short bc the scene it is based upon is literally 30 seconds long or something (Im literally basing this off of like a quick shot of Loki’s face)  
> !¡*infinity war spoiler*¡! 
> 
> and I know that Loki is “dead” but this is me using cognitive dissonance and rejecting that info and pretending that he is not :) Sorry if it’s bad but oh well !!  
> This is from the movie Thor Ragnarok  
> Enjoy ! :)

The large metal doors slid open with a hiss. The sound echoed throughout the deadly silent arena. 

Dust was stirred up by the door and billowed out creating a dirty cloud in the mainly still arena.

Out from the poorly lit door came a figure, slowly but surely padding out into the area. 

The dust settled.

Loki sucked in a quick breath, as the identity of the figure dawned on him. His heart beat began to quicken and his palms began to get sweaty, all the usual things. But this time, something was off.

It was Thor.

Only something was different, he didn’t look like his usual self.

For one, he was dressed slightly different. He had different armor on then when Loki last saw him. It was nicely fitted and suited him well. Two, his cape was slightly torn, giving him a more rugged, troublesome look. Three, he had paint on his face, three red lines running down his forehead across his eye and ending at his chin, resembling a scar of some sort, making him seem even more like a warrior. And four his hair...

His _hair_! 

No longer was it flowing long beautiful blond hair. It was cut, chopped off, the long locks were gone! In it’s place was a short dirty blond crop cut. It looked slightly off to Loki, because he was so used to the beautiful long blond locks, but damn did Thor pull that look off.

Loki’s gaze swept over Thor once more, even at the distance he was seated away from him, he could see all of his brothers beauty. Thor had this area of ethereal beauty surrounding him. Perfectly perfect. A little too perfect to be real. Yes he was beautiful, but he was also very attractive, in ways brothers are not suppose to be attractive. 

It all hit Loki at once, and he had to close his eyes and take a few ragged breaths, as he attempted to regain his breath. However these efforts were fruitless because once Loki opened his eyes again, his breath was knocked out of him and he was once again swamped with overwhelming feelings. Loki could practically feel zaps of white hot lightning creeping up and down his spine, running along his arms and legs, reaching to his fingertips and toes. The feeling was floating on a thin line between pleasure and pain. Loki could not figure out how to get it to stop, or if he wanted it to stop. The source causing these feelings was Thor of course, so Loki decided to take his gaze off of him but Loki just couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away.

With slightly shaky fingers he reached down and pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He had no idea that just Thor’s appearance could have such an affect on him. Loki tried to shift his gaze and look away but he was caught in a trance, still gazing at his brother, the moment seeming to last forever.

The deafing boo that the crowd let out is what shook his out of of the trance. Loki blushed a bit, but smirked at some people beside him who were just as stuck in the trance has him, trying to brush off that he was just totally enamored by his brother. Loki cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to the other metal door at the other end of the arena, getting his gaze as far from his brother has possible. 

Loki was tempted to look back and bask in Thor’s appearance, feel that prickle of lightning up his spine again, to get lost in his brothers ethereal beauty, but he fought the urge, knowing that it was wrong, and shifted his whole body away. 

He focused on the opposite metal door as it began to open just as the one Thor came through did. But this figure wasted no time getting out into the arena. It burt out before the door was even halfway open. 

Loki gasped and shot up from his seat.

It was the Hulk.

Loki stood on shaky legs, every urge is his body telling him to leave, eyes frantically searching for the exit.

”I have to get off this planet.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woot woot ! So that was pretty bad, and at some points I was complete confused about that I was writing but whatever. Quick side note, who invented logarithms and who hurt you ? Because they are the actual devil. I have math homework and I hate math with a passion. Anyway, it’s done ! Sorry it’s short, didn’t have much to go  
> on but I had an idea when I saw Thor Ragnarok.  
> I hoped you enjoyed it ! Maybe I will continue with my other fics soon (no promises tho)  
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
